Songs from Instant Star
' Songs from Instant Star' is the soundtrack for the first season of Instant Star. The soundtrack was released on April 26th, 2005 in Canada and October 11th, 2005 in the United States. The soundtrack features songs all performed by Alexz Johnson. Track List #"24 Hours" (Alexz Johnson, Damhnait Doyle) - 3:18 #"Temporary Insanity" (Andrea Wasse, Christopher Ward) - 4:14 #"Waste My Time (feat. Evren Ozdemir)" (Fred St-Gelais, Rob Wells, C. Ward) - 3:13 #"Let Me Fall" (A. Johnson, C. Ward, Fred St-Gelais) - 3:25 #"Skin" (Brendan Johnson, A. Johnson) - 2:45 #"I'm in Love With My Guitar" (Rob Wells, C. Ward) - 3:21 #"Criminal" (B. Johnson, A. Johnson) - 3:05 #"Time to Be Your 21" (Marc Jordan, D. Doyle, Rob Wells) - 4:12 #"It Could Be You" (C. Ward, A. Wasse, Rob Wells) - 3:03 #"Me Out of Me" (Chin Injeti, Fred St-Gelais) - 2:44 #"Pick Up the Pieces" (Joel Feeney,) - 3:08 #"Your Eyes" (M. Jordan, Chin Injeti, Fred St-Gelais) - 3:38 #"That Girl" (B. Johnson, A. Johnson) - 3:38 #"Stupid Girl" (Garbage, Joe Strummer, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, Topper Headon) - 3:52 Personnel *Lead vocals and backgrounds - Alexz Johnson *Background vocals - Joel Feeney, Damhnait Doyle, Neil Donnell, Andrea Wasse, Lisa Dalbello, Katie B. and Dave Ogilvie *Bass - Patrick Kilbridge *Drums - Rick Gratton *Guitar and guitar FX - Tim Welch *Additional guitars - Brendan 'Killa' Johnson *Synth programming, keyboards, and additional guitars - Trevor Yuile *Horn section on "Criminal" - John Johnson, Vern Dorge, Dave Dunlope, Terry Promane and Perry White *Piano on "Time To Be Your 21" - Jonathon Goldsmith *Piano on "Temporary Insanity" - Jody Colero Singles *24 Hours Covers *"Stupid Girl" is a cover of the song originally released by the band, Garbage, in 1996. *"Temporary Insanity" would later be recorded as a single by the band, The Weekend, whose members, Andrea Wasse and Christopher Ward, also worked on Instant Star. Notes *"24 Hours" was released as a single in Canada before the series aired on CTV to promote Alexz Johnson and Instant Star. *"24 Hours," "Let Me Fall," "Skin," "Criminal," and "That Girl" were all co-written by Alexz Johnson. *"Stupid Girl" does not appear in the first season of Instant Star, despite it's appearance on the soundtrack. It actually appeared in second season of the show. *"Time To Be Your 21" appeared in the first season finale of Pretty Little Liars. *The United States version of this soundtrack features an entirely different cover artwork. *A digital re-release of the soundtrack features the original Canadian cover artwork with a blue-tint to it. *iTunes has two versions of this soundtrack in both the United States and Canada, one titled "Songs from Instant Star" and the other incorrectly titled "Songs From Instant Star." The version that incorrectly titles the soundtrack, "Songs From Instant Star," also mis-titles "Let Me Fall" as "Let Me Fail." Neither version has the correct artwork for the United States version of the soundtrack. Alternate Cover Artworks Category:Instant Star Category:Instant Star Music Category:Instant Star Season One Category:Instant Star Soundtrack